1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to retainer structures for use in fluid-handling vessels, such as swimming pool filter tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid-handling vessels, such as water filter tanks, are often separable into top and bottom components to facilitate cleaning of the interior contents of the tank. Many filter tanks include a clamping assembly at the sealing area to prevent separation of the top and bottom tank components during operation. The clamping assembly can be configured as a plastic clamping band that encircles the exterior surface of the tank at the sealing area. Typically, the clamping band can be tightened around the tank to compress a contained elastomeric seal so as to create a water- and air-tight seal at the sealing area. However, this process subjects the components surrounding the sealing area to a large compressive force, and can eventually lead to leaking due to deformation or creeping of the tank at the sealing area.
A retainer structure is commonly used inside a pool filter tank to prevent deformation or creeping of the tank components at the sealing area, thereby ensuring adequate sealing engagement for leak reduction or prevention during operation. Typically, the retainer structure is configured as a strip of stainless steel formed into a closed loop that encircles the interior surface of the band at the seal. Although the clamping band can be periodically loosened, removed, replaced, and/or retightened as the filter tank is serviced throughout its lifetime, the retainer structure may never be removed from around the inside of the tank.
In existing systems, the ends of the strip of metal forming the retainer structure are joined by either riveting or welding one end to another, or by riveting or welding a joining plate to the ends. However, these joining methods often lead to rapid corrosion and erosion of the structure due to the chemicals used in pool fluids. The retainer structures are further prone to breakage because the compressive stresses exerted on the structure are concentrated at the weakened joint portion of the structure.